


Fate/Extella Link: Search for the Colorful World (Rewrite)

by Leizisheepdreamers



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leizisheepdreamers/pseuds/Leizisheepdreamers
Summary: Thrust into the virtual paradise found inside the Moon. The Trickster finds himself between two choices that become his burden. Freedom or Salvation, which shall be the fate of the world whose future has been robbed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Arc 1: Search for Colorful World

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

The Zero Dark is a restricted area inside the virtual world of SERAPH. It’s where the fragments of the planet eater named the Umbral Star had crushed and resulted in an irreparable damage in the Moon Cell. And worse comes to worse, when these fragments begin to move and turn hostile.

They are broken, they become disease, unable to control themselves. All they do is run, and run, and run, until their bodies crumble and shatter. They are the embodiment of destruction. It’s unimaginable how many lives they will destroy if left freely. They are not allowed anywhere, be it the real world or within the expanding plains of SERAPH.

They are called the void cells. An incurable virus, a poison that kills life, a predatory virus leeching of the world itself. It’s horrifying to think that they are once used as an army to destroy the very life living in this world.

To think that someone will enter their territory without any remorse to oneself is unbelievable.

A woman with long shining hair let out a sigh as she stared cautiously at the pitch-black cave of darkness before her. She cannot feel anything but the biting air on her skin, the only sounds she can hear is her breathing, and the images her eyes can see is this dreadful nothingness.

The plague creatures are wide awake and listening to her footstep. But she keeps going, continues venturing inwards, not showing any fear or hesitation on her face. She needs to brave through, in hope that nothing will go horribly wrong.

As she went deeper inside the darkness. Things shifted and not to her comfort. The air becomes thin and suffocating, the sound of her footsteps echoing loudly is causing extreme anxiety, and the absence of light is making her cautious of her surroundings. They’re watching and waiting for the right moment to jump out and devour her alive.

Even so, she needs to stride forward. Despite how frightening and scary the road she is taking, she needs to keep moving. It’s useless to turn back, there is no returning for her now that she made inside SERAPH. All that is left is to carry out her will and mission.

Standing firmly in the middle of dimness. It’s hard to tell if she did move from the earlier location. Regardless, this place is safe, no one should be able to invervine her for what she’s about to do next- 

“You know it’s dangerous for a beautiful woman like yourself to be alone in the dark.”

She heard a wry feminine voice approaching behind her. Despite that, she didn’t turn around to see who it was or neither tried to think of a witty comment to reply. There is no point in doing both, since she already knows the only person that has a twisted-kind of humor to follow her inside the Zero Dark.

“Ufufu~ Giving me a cold shoulder? I thought we are friends? Didn’t we just help each other recently?”

As she continued to ignore the woman. She kneeled on the ground and planted her palm on the pitch-black surface. A light began to radiate on her hand and brighten the darkness around her. 

_“He who will save the soul of humanity. Hear my voice.”_

Her calling created a magical circle that dispersed powerful energy in its wake. She then stood on her feet and put her hand together.

 _“O’ Prisoner of fate, set us free.”_

Opening her hands, a black and white, birdlike domino mask materializes in her palm. 

_“Put on thy mask my Trickster, and destroy the chains that bound this world to its ruin!”_

She cried out and repeated the chanting numerous times until the power coming from the magical circle grew much stronger. It’s light becomes brighter, almost cleansing the darkness in the forbidden area and making the void cells flee from it’s shine. The two women watch the event preceding before their very eyes, not minding the blinding illumination hurting their vision, the sight of a silhouette rising in the circle is a sight they don’t want to miss.

A young man dressed entirely in black and red. He wears a fancy tailcoat and suit complete with a double-buttoned vest and pocket handkerchief and a pair of red gloves. He has wavy unkempt black hair and wears the mask that was materialized earlier.

But when the light from the circle faded and died, the young man fell unconscious and led to his body to fall on the dimmed ground. Fortunately, the woman who summoned him quickly reacted and caught his body. She then let the sleeping teen to rest on her arms. A soft smile escapes her lips as she watches his peaceful breath. 

“Ufufu~ what a touching sight.” 

She immediately put herself between the woman who has a resemblance of a nun and the unconscious teen. 

The buddish nun laughed sweetfully from seeing how defensive she is. “I understand your position though. Ignored and forgotten by your arrogant son, you cannot help yourself but to yearn to be a mother for someone.” She said with a genuine smile on her. 

“But that isn’t the reason why we are here right? Sophia?”

Sophia, a primordial goddess, stared sharply at the nun standing on her side. “I’m not looking for your senseless comment. And I didn’t ask you to be here. Didn’t I already tell you where you must be?” She replied while trying to control herself from getting agitated.

“Ara ara, that is quite cold of you. As a concerned friend, I was just looking out for you.” 

“We are not friends. We are two acquaintances banded together for the same goal. The only reason that I’ve helped you is because of your usefulness.” She retorted and heard a playful sob from behind.

“I’m still hoping that we can get along as friends.” The buddish nun said with sincerely in her voice. “But allow me to correct you for a moment. My ultimate goal is very differ from yours, you’ve helped me in exchange for my assistance, correct?” Seeing the dagger like stare from Sophia, she hid her smile behind her hand. 

“But do not worry, I’m still going to help you with the best of my ability. It’s not bad to do something good for once, yes?”

The goddess kept herself quiet. If only she can do things by herself and without the woman help, then things can go without any concerns. But that didn’t happen, the nun is a double-edge sword, she still trusts her that she’ll not turn her back against her.

She was the creator of the Moon Cell. This is the throne she built for her ignorant son born from her mistakes. It’s not an alien artifact or a Divine Automatic Recording Device as what humanity painted it to be. It’s a prison that serves as an eternity of confinement for Yaldabaoth. 

Being one of the AEONS that are the emananitions of God. She is a powerful deity that can create millions of lives in just a point of her fingertips. However, Moon Cell is the embodiment of her mistakes, this resulted in her strength and power to be debilitated once she got inside. 

That is why she needed her help to cover that troublesome predicament. The nun is a powerful and alarming threat just below the Umbral Star that almost destroyed this universe. Trapped and guarded by five powerful AIs, she manages to break her prison before escaping to the Zero Dark and escape her pursuers.

Summoning the Trickster in this place is her only option. To hide the ritual away from her son’s eyes. But still the cause and effect of that action made her weaken drastically.

“So what are you planning to do with him?”

“I’ll be sending him to the Near Side. He needs to find his way to the Angelica cage, the Moon Cell’s core, and stop the Demiurge from stealing and ruining everyone’s future.” Sophia replied in solemn.

“Is that so? I was hoping you were going to let me take care of him.” said the nun with a delighted smile on hers as she creeped closer to the young man’s sleeping face. “I’m wondering why you choose him over countless heroes out there. What is so special about him?”

“I would appreciate it if you stop prying into things that are out of your concern.” Sophia replied before protectively shying the woman away from him. “I also would rather have someone else take care of him than you.” Knowing the full history of the buddish nun, it will be bad if he gets swayed by her ideals and desires.

The nun devilishly licked her lips. “The more you hide your reasons, the more my curiosity will take over me.” She then lightened up reddish while staring at the young man. “Considering that he is charming and mysterious. I might not be able to stop myself in the future.” 

“You will not go after him. You will not do anything at him. You will do as you’re told, understood?” The goddess reprimanded sharply. 

“What is his name, Sophia?”

Sophia stares in dagger at the buddish nun. That statement is not about poking fun at her, this woman is serious when she said that despite the playful demeanor. It raises concern toward the young man and possibly causes harm to the innocent people in the Near Side. She needs to think fast and distract her away from him.

“Let’s not waste time with idle chatter. I still have to relay the mission he needs to accomplish. Also, didn’t I already tell you about yours? I trust that you’ll do it without any problem.”

Containing her excitement, the nun composes a cunning facade. “Those five girls are a bit problematic to deal with, especially _her_. But there is no need to fret, I already win over them once, it will also happen twice.” She said before standing with firm and grace. 

“However, I have concerns about the Moon Cell. If it found out about us, it will not hesitate to use all its power to take us down. Do you have any plan when that happens?”

Sophia nodded her head and hid her smile of amusement. This is probably the only time where they talked in all seriousness. “I already planned this a long time ago. Moon Cell knows that I’m here, it also knows that you are alive, but it won’t do anything against us, not until we make our presence known at the Near Side.” The goddess explained.

“You can run your heart wild on the Far Side. The Moon Cell will simply watch all of you destroy each other. In fact, you’ll be doing it a favor if you defeat those AIs” She said before her eyes roamed around the empty space of darkness and frowned.

“This is the only place that I can hide. The Moon Cell will forever want to seal this area off. It will not send anyone to hunt me here, not only that, the Dead cells of the Umbral Star recognize me as their sole creator. It won’t harm me, regardless how long I stay here.” The tone of the goddess shows a hint of disgust as she stated about the Dead Cells in this forbidden space.

“Oh? You are the creator of the Umbral Star?”

Sophia caught the wind of her mistake. She was hesitant to answer, but she knows it’s pointless to hide since it already slips out of her tongue. “Though my method sounds evil. But I’ve created the Umbral Star with good intentions, I want it to harvest all the information that my son has gathered. I feel sorry for mankind, they don’t deserve to suffer together with him.”

“I have failed so many times. Despite my intention for humanity to start all over. They have defeated the Umbral Star more than once and cast away my salvation for them. Oblivious about Yaldabaoth’s grand scheme is.”

The goddess then looked with strong conviction at the buddhish nun before shifting her gaze on the young man sleeping peacefully on her arms. “But despite my constant failure. I will not give up on humanity. They will flourish once again, and now I have _him_ to make that happen.” 

“Ufufu. I see.” The buddish nun replied while giving an impressed smile at the goddess. “Then as a token of my gratitude. I’ll make sure that you will see it through the end, Sophia.” She said in all honesty. It’s rare to see a divine deity that cares about a lowlife human and willing to do bold moves just for their sake.

“But I’m not gonna lie. I think that young man resting peacefully in your arms has caught not only my curiosity but also my interest.” She added.

“If you accomplish the task I’ve given to you. Then I won’t stop you from getting your hands on him, as long as it will not harm him.” Sophia replied and saw the smile on the nun’s face. She can’t stop her at this point, it seems she accidentally put the nun attention on him. 

Hopefully he has a mental fortitude akin to Buddha and resist all the temptation that she will bring to him once they meet.

“Then I hold your words for that.” Said the buddish nun. Perhaps she can see and experience to herself what Adersen told her before. The _Ai_ and _Koi_ , two faces of love that lead to utter defeat before. “I thought you’re going to send him to the near side. Is there something holding you up?” She asks.

The goddess nodded her head as she answered. “I realized that It would be more wise to make sure that he can handle himself against a servant that the Moon Cell will throw at him.” She said before giving a look of concern to the young man. “The World within him shall be his greatest strength, I just need to tap that power and awaken it.” 

Though by doing so, it will greatly weaken her even further. Even so, she is willing to forfeit it completely just to ensure he can stop Yaldabaoth and look forward to tomorrow with a smile.

Placing her hand on his cheek, Sophia closed her eyes and whispered under her breath. It’s the symbol of the completion of his journey as The Fool, but it’s true potential has never been used. Now is the moment for the Trickster to use the power he worked so hard to achieve.

As her fingertip tapped the mask he was wearing. The Goddess felt like she dove in an ocean and quickly submerging deeper. As she goes deeper in her search, there are many watchful eyes that are observing her. Heroes, Monsters, Dragons, Gods, Goddess, Angels, Demons, and many more. But among the countless gaze, one stood the most for Sophia.

She will never forget the angel that she helped to grant humanity the power to liberate against her son's tyranny rule. It’s astonishing to witness that he is the resolution of the Trickster heart that has taken form. 

His power already exceeded her expectations at this point. But he needed more, he needed more so he can match the beings of this world. She shall awaken the ability to _Actualize_ his masks.

As she felt her power pushed through him, Sophia’s body is on the edge of collapsing, she cannot barely open her eyes wide nor hold him comfortably like earlier. “Just a little more...” The goddess murmured forcefully and gathered magical energy on her hand.

She moves her hand away to the young man’s mask and places it on his chest. This is all her remaining strength, as her champion, she will bestow him the _Crest of the Star_ and be imprinted in his body. 

Not only that, she will also give him the knowledge he needed to know once his eyes opened for the first time. This is her last gift for the Trickster, it’s all on his hand for now on.

“You really pushed yourself to the limit.” The buddisht nun said in concern. “You need to take a rest, Sophia. I can bring him to the Near Side.” She offered genuinely. However, the goddess declined and forced a cheerful smile despite the exhaustion painted on her face.

“No. You need to get going. The quicker you dealt with those girls the better.” She said and put the Trickster head on her lap. “But yes, I’m going to rest for a bit before taking him to SERAPH. However, be careful okay?”

Releasing a sigh, the buddisht nun glances over the two, perhaps being a goddess and a mother makes you more than being stubborn. “I already did this before. I’ll just need to pick my target among them carefully. It won’t be that hard as well since I now know them very well. But thank you for your concern.” She said before turning around to hide her smile from the goddess.

“Before you leave. That _magus_ won’t follow us here right?”

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be trapped in that dream forever. Fitting for his kind.” The Buddisht nun replied before giving a gesture of goodbye to Sophia. She can’t help but to smile knowing how strange it is for her to side on the goddess. To save humanity from her son, that would be a great redemption story, but she isn’t looking for one.

The nun is grateful to Sophia for saving her. After losing to that master, she should be dead. The Moon Cell will erase her entire existence, her name is bound to bring catastrophe, be it here or a different universe, that is how dangerous she is.

And to think that one day a goddess will appear before her asking for her to save humanity. 

She can’t help but to think that maybe someone has more loose screw than her. But it amused her after seeing the conviction in her eyes, perhaps it's an effect because she is a goddess, or perhaps it reminded her of herself before turning twisted. Regardless, she is not playing games with her.

She is serious about everything. There is also a prize waiting for her if she did what the Goddess wanted. The nun needs to contain herself until then. For now, who among those five will she absorb first.

Sophia watches the woman leave. Seeing that they are alone, she gently caresses the young man's hair. “I’m sorry for forcing a bigger sacrifice on you, Ren Amamiya. I promised, you will not be in vain once this is over.” She whispered with warm affection in her eyes. 

The goddess didn’t take the luxury to rest, she counts every lasting moment they have left. Perhaps the nun is correct about the denoting feeling that was deprived of her. Though she still has a vague personal judgement about him, Sophia can feel that he is a kindhearted man, he also holds a strong sense of justice, and a very admirable man.

She can only wish that her son was like him. Or perhaps he was her son instead. Then none of this will happen and she won’t feel miserable antagonizing her own flesh and blood. 

Shaking her head to break her thoughts. Sophia started to hum a melody as she watched over the Trickster on her lap. It will all be gone once they emerge victorious. She will watch over him. Hopefully Ren Amamiya is ready for what this world will throw at him.


	2. World's Journey

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

Ren Amamiya was not sure what exactly happened. But he heard a voice, a voice of a woman speaking to him gently, telling things he never heard before. Then he was here, standing in the middle of a crowd, inside a busy town, looking confused and lost. It took him seconds to realize, to comprehend, the meaning behind the words he heard.

It's like a spell casted on him to clear his mind. He became knowledgeable and began to see things as natural as they are. However, it's still difficult for him to believe. Getting his mind to understand that the world around him isn't the same as he knew before.

This is utterly different compared to entering the Metaverse. It's not a byproduct of someone's distorted cognition, it's more beyond that. This is a virtual paradise, an expanding world inside the Moon, and it's called SERAPH.

There is no doubt in his mind that he'll mistakenly think that this is Earth if it weren't for the knowledge he gains from that mysterious voice. But he can't help but to muses over how it's near perfect recreation of Earth. Regardless, as minutes pass over him, the weight of his situation is starting to sink in, despite how absurd it sounds.

He's a heroic spirit, one that achieves great deeds in life and becoming an object of worship after death. Though he is not sure if he became the latter, he doesn't remember much about what happened after, but he knows that the social reform he and his friends did are what make him qualified as an heroic spirit.

He is summoned in this world to find the Demiurge on the Moon Cell's core and stop it's plan of enslaving everyone in complete control and regression. Or what the unknown voice wanted him to do. Nonetheless, it reminded him of his journey before, but more direct and less subtle.

If that is what he needs to do, then he is more than willing to stop that. He can't stand to see a person withered away in such a way of life. But he wants to see the signs of such things happening in this world. He doesn't want to act out of spite and hunt the Demiurge down.

There is also the question that is bugging in his mind. What about the others? They are known as a group and not individually, they did this deeds that qualified all of them as heroic spirits, which means that the Phantom Thieves of Heart should be here as well. If that is the case, then he needs to find them.

Otherwise, life needs to go on, and he might do this journey by himself. Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, he decided to walk around the unknown town, hoping that he would find someone familiar or gather information to know more about this world and its current situation.

After an hour of strolling, his search ended inside a local saloon, where he sat idle by himself.

The village looks peaceful and it's people are lively and enjoying their daily lives. Perhaps he still hasn't seen the full picture, this place is just a tiny part of SERAPH, but at the moment, everything is normal without any wrongness happening.

Now he is deliberating if he should keep moving until he sees the influence of the Demiurge or wait until it appears before him. However, as moments pass, his face frowns, unsure of what to do, lost on where to start.

There are just many things on his mind that he wanted to sort out first, he wanted to know who is behind the voice earlier, he also wanted to know if she is telling the truth and if she is someone he should trust.

When this important question gets its answer, then he can easily get over the other things like being inside the Moon, turning into a servant, and being far away from the world he originated from.

"You seem occupied with your thoughts there, boy."

Ren heard an old man's voice behind him. But before he could turn around, the person sat comfortably on the chair next to him. "You'll end up looking older if you keep that look on your face." said the unknown elder as he called the waitress and made his order.

Getting a good look on the man's face, he is an elderly gentleman with pure white hair, and a face weathered with the marks of aging. But despite his aging appearance, he seems not in the slightest bit of frail, rather than the mark of weakness. The way he carries himself is like the way a tree rings mark its growth. The scars he has become a solid core and tough bark that make it impossible to see his age as a weakness.

"Are you lost, boy? I saw you walking around town with a bit of confusion on your face. Can't help but to wonder what is troubling you."

"You could say that." He answers and stares blankly at the objects before him. Going all over it again, despite gaining the basic knowledge about the world of SERAPH, everything is still a shock for him. Perhaps that is the reason why he can't think straight and make a decision.

"That isn't something new in SERAPH. I saw many of you, solo servants, that are completely lost because they have no master to follow around or uncertain on what to do in the second life they get."

The elder caught his dubious expression. He let out a chuckle to show his amusement to the young man. "I retract myself, I haven't seen a servant as lost as you, boy." He said before pushing the empty glass on his hand to smoothly slide in front of him.

He didn't notice until now. After seeing his reflection on the glass, his hand reaches the mask on his face. "This is…" Ren whispered under his breath. The crimson glove, the black tailcoat, this is the outfit based on his rebellious soul. Now he realized how the old man knew he was a servant. He was giving that impression from the very beginning.

"Why don't you take a drink of cold water? That may help you to refresh your mind."

Nodding his head in acceptance. The elder called the waiter to fill a glass of water for him. Though despite not having anything to spend, he can comfortably order as many glasses of water since it won't cost him anything. Nevertheless, as he waits, he checks every notch to see his belongings.

The grappling hook device is tightly locked on his wrist, a model gun version of Tkachev, and his other trusted weapon, the parrying knife. Minus the infiltration tools he always carries, it seems everything he has as a phantom thief is with him. After he finished, he drank the refreshment and felt it's cold breeze running inside his body.

"I should have expected it from a servant, but you are well equipped. Not only that, you've maintained your weapon to its finest condition, you have a token of commendation for that."

The elder then put his hand on his face in shame. "How rude of me to forget. My name is Dan Blackmore, an artificial lifeform and a citizen of this town." He introduced himself with a firm tone and posture.

"I'm Ren Amamiya."

As if a great revelation reached his ears, Dan Blackmore stared at him in disbelief. He kept that expression for a second until he broke into a soft chuckle of amusement.

"You're either brave or careless. But it surprised me to see a servant being honest in his introduction. Usually, your kind present themselves by their class or simply shrug the question off." The elder then took another glass of water in front of him and drank it. Wiping the droplets on his beard, Dan smiled gently at the young man sitting beside him.

"Is there a reason for you doing so?"

"You didn't hide yours." Ren simply answered.

The elder burst in laughter, causing a bit of disturbance to some of the customers having conversation inside the saloon. But Dan didn't mind, he continued for a bit until his laughter died. "Maybe you're between the two. Yet, I admire your attitude, boy."

"But I suggest you refrain yourself for doing that again. You may find yourself in a deep hole of trouble if you let your enemy know about you. Take it from an experienced soldier."

Ren nodded his head in understanding. He just doesn't see any reason for hiding his identity to him, though Dan might look very solemn, but he's genuine and honest. He trusts his own judgement in matters of trusting people. Nonetheless, he'll take the advice of wisdom to mind.

Dan looked at the clock on the wall. His gaze then passed behind Ren's back in search for someone. "That boy is a minute late." He murmured.

Ren followed where the kind elder gaze is going. He heard a mild grunt sound coming from him as a man in green approached their table. "Give me a break, old man. Finding this isn't easy, you know." said the tall and lean man with an apologetic smile on his facade.

The young man has grey-green eyes and messy spiky orange hair that partially covers his right eye. His attire consists of Lincoln green clothing and a dark green cloak, along with bandages on his left arm, and brown boots.

"Here are the flowers you ask me to get. Don't worry about the cost, I covered it all up with a bit of begging to the lady to arrange it."

Watching Dan retrieve the bouquet of flowers on the unnamed man. Ren can't help but to admire the beauty of each flower. It's carefully presented in a way that balances each variety, making sure that they all show equally. He started to wonder where Dan is going to use the bouquet for.

"You did a great job. Thank you, Archer." Dan expressed his gratitude very genuinely and made the man in green scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "All that left for me is to muster my courage and give it to her." He murmured while staring at the flowers. His voice, however, is shaking as he said that.

"Come on, old man. Don't get cold feet now."

"I cannot help it, Archer." Dan Blackmore strictly reprimands the man. But despite that demeanor his showing, there are signs of apprehension showing in his body. "I may not show fear in battles, but when it comes to facing her, I can feel that my bravery as a soldier means nothing."

"Who are you talking about?"

The Trickster instantly felt the regret for asking such things, he didn't want to pry about his life, and he knew he was stepping over the boundary of questioning, yet his curiosity took over him. However, before he could do anything to retract, Dan answered.

"It's about a very important woman in my life. My wife, her name is Anne." Shaking his head in disapproval, Dan withdrew and corrected his statement. "Although, I'm not his husband, not in her eyes anyway." He said and took a moment to pause, images of the two of them crossed his mind, the time when he still knows what he's fighting for as a soldier, after that he continued.

"After she was brought back to life in SERAPH, she became an AI like myself. However, she doesn't remember me, our time together, our tender moments, she can't even recall my name." He said before painfully laughing in pity to himself. "Perhaps that is my karma for choosing my duty as a soldier rather than being on her side."

"Old man…" The man in green murmured in sympathy to Dan. He doesn't like seeing the person that becomes a pain and relief in his life as a servant. It annoys him, he can feel his vein popping on him feeling sorry for himself.

"I can't do it. I might need to sober myself a little before going on my way."

A man that leaves his loved ones for his duty. He is not sure if there is a correct answer in Dan's situation. It's a hard decision since both are important in his life. If he is in his predicament, he can imagine himself ending up like him, feeling guilty and sorry for neglecting the other.

But that is the nature of life, it's full of choices and hardship, and no one knows if it's going to end for better or worse. However, there is something that he learned in life, a reminder for himself and the people that the Phantom Thieves help, and he wanted to say it to Dan.

"If you want what you had, you must take it back." He said with strong conviction in his voice. No one expected this statement from him, but he felt the need to say it. "Don't let your fear become the next regret in your life. Believe in yourself and you can do it."

Blackmore couldn't lift the glass of alcoholic beverage on his hand. As he stared in Ren Amamiya, he cannot tell exactly what it is, but there is something about his smile. It's giving him a feeling of reassurance, putting his fear and anxiety at ease. He can't help but to remark it akin to a beacon of light, as it's giving him the strength and courage he needs.

"You're more mature than you look. To think I'll get advice on a lost servant like yourself. We barely know each other, but your right. I shouldn't let my fear become the hindrance to re-established my love for her." Taking the bouquet of flowers with care, the veteran soldier left his chair and prepared himself to meet Anne.

Dan glanced at the man in green and tapped his shoulder. "Archer, be sure not to cause him trouble alright? In fact, I'm entrusting you to do the opposite." He said with a fatherly tone before bidding his goodbye to the two.

Ren watched the kind elder leave the saloon, he quietly wished him luck, before shifting his attention back to where it was before Dan arrived. He started to ponder on what to do and where to go next. Seeing the clock, it will be night time soon and he has no place to stay or money to spend. The odds of him sleeping in the street is high, actually at this point, it's not a chance anymore.

"I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful after you give the old man a needed push. But what does a new face servant as yourself do in this ordinary hustle and loud town?"

The voice of the man that Dan called Archer reached his ears and stopped his train of thoughts. Looking at him, he can sense the cautiousness hiding beneath his relaxed face. But not in the way that ends in hostility, it's more around the line of being alert on a stranger.

"I woke up and found myself in this town." Ren answered in honesty. "Then Sir Dan said that servants tend to be lost after getting summoned." He added after using his 'Third eye' ability. Though he doesn't need to use it on him, he wanted to be sure that he's talking to a servant.

Also, it seems servants follow a pattern of standing out like a sore thumb. He can confirm it now, since among the people inside the saloon, the two of them are like a fish out of water.

"Oh you're one of those servants, huh?" Archer replied before sitting into the chair that the kind elder used. "Well he is correct about that. Give it some time, maybe later on you might find doing something good or vice versa, depending on your alignment of course." He said half jokingly.

"I'd rather not hurt anyone."

Archer grinned after nodding in agreement. "You're smart then. Doing something bad or harmful in SERAPH will just lead you behind bars." He said before putting his shoes on the table and leaned comfortably on the chair. "But seriously, give it some time, you'll find yourself back to your feet."

As much as Ren wants to take his time figuring everything, it seems he has no such luxury to have those. Stopping the Demiurge and it's plan on taking control is a serious task. That is the reason why he was summoned in this virtual world, but doing something out of spite isn't his thing.

This world doesn't look like under the threat of the Demiurge, and there is no strange thing happening aside from being a virtual world and heroic spirits from the past are alive and kicking.

He needs to find something, regardless of how small or vital it is, he'll take that information with a grain of salt. Because he's just going to be stuck deliberating over and over again if he didn't.

As what that expression said, fortune favors the brave.

"Do you know the way toward the Moon Cell's core?" Ren blurted out and almost made Archer fall from his chair. Finding the Demiurge in the Moon Cell core is the only thing he knows, it might be the place where all the revelation will come to him. However, his getting a feeling that asking its location will not work, but it's worth a try, at least for once.

"Why do you ask?"

The cautiousness of Archer in him grew, but this proved his hunch is correct. It will not work, taking what he knows about servants, they are summoned by the Moon Cell, it makes sense that they will act like this, asking where to find the thing that created them after all.

"I need to get there." He answered. But compared to the servants here, he's different, according to the mysterious voice that told him that the Moon Cell did not summon him.

Archer stared at him, seizing him up with his gaze, taking a considerable time thinking before making his reply. "This joke isn't even funny. So just drop it." He warned.

"I'm serious."

"Is that so?" Archer replied dauntingly. The atmosphere between them grew thick, moments passed and they stayed in silence, it's like a standoff where the two combatants were waiting to draw their guns and shoot. But in the end, Archer shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh that broke the ice between them.

"That old man better pay me something in return," He said before getting himself back to his feet. "We better not talk about it here, so follow me and I'll guide you towards it."

Despite finding it strange, the sudden shift in the air and cooperation, Ren still nodded his head in agreement. But he takes note to himself to not be carefree and prepare for the worse as he follows Archer.

* * *

Robin Hood knew this forest like the back of his hand. It is not like the Sherwood forest, but it's a woodland regardless. Whenever he's not hanging out with Dan, he spends his time in this place. As a child of a druid, he felt more relaxed and comfortable here compared to a busy village.

That is why he led the lost servant that Dan met in the saloon here. In truth, he wasn't that suspicious to him until he told him about wanting to go to the Moon Cell's core. And as a rule of thumb for the servants of the moon, they have a duty to protect it from any potential threat.

Though he can just ignore it and let the sovereign and her servants do it. But perhaps that old man influenced him so much that he started to care about things he didn't care about before.

Like being chivalrous and other knighty stuff. He didn't care about that before, he preferred ambushes over duel, poison arrows over swords, survival over victory. He's a thief hiding in the woods, not a knight.

But Dan taught him the importance of those. He doesn't remember it now, but he made him realize the dreams he has deep inside. Though he learned it in a hard way, suffering defeat, and getting deleted to SERAPH during the Holy Grail War. But he felt good for fighting fair, something he didn't do in his past lifetime.

It may be the reason that led him to this decision. If this servant is planning something bad in SERAPH, then the least he could do is stop him before that happens. Besides, his confidence that he can take the servant by himself, fair and square.

"This is a good place." He murmured before turning around and pointed the crossbow attached on his wrist at the raven-haired servant. "Look, whatever is your plan in the Moon Cell core, I highly suggest for you to stop." Archer said in warning.

Ren stayed composed despite having a deadly weapon pointed at him. He already anticipated such a thing to happen. He's going to play it safe and try to get as much information from him and try not to get himself killed in process. Just like what he normally does.

"I can't. I'm searching for someone there." He answered in vague terms, he doesn't want to disclose everything, since he is not even sure if Archer is going to agree and cooperate truly.

"And you're telling me that this someone is in the Core?" Robin replied and saw the nod on Ren's. "That is ridiculous. You will find no one in that place." He said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"It's just the Moon Cell there and a barren space."

Ren listened and contemplated what Archer said. Taking everything he learned from the mysterious voice, then the Demiurge should be in the core of this world. But if it's only the Moon Cell is there, could it be that the Demiurge is the Moon Cell?

That is a possibility, since in the past, the Demiurge took the form of a Holy Grail to grant the wishes of mankind. However, he is in a different world so that might not be the case here, regardless without any concrete evidence, he can't be certain about it. He needs to check the place and find the necessary clues to uncover the truth.

"I still need to get there." He replied while eyeing the man in green. "I have a mission to get there." Ren noticed the surprise on his face after he said that, he even saw him lower his guard.

"You have a mission there?" Robin repeated in disbelief. Seeing him nod, he looked troubled as he frowned, knowing that the servant is serious from the start. "Then you're a top servant that the Moon Cell summoned?" He said and clicked his tongue.

Ren only has the faintest idea what he meant by top servants. However, it seems Archer is starting to think that he is one of them. Perhaps he can use it to his advantage, though he doesn't want to deceive the man, he'll just cross the bridge when his identity gets exposed.

"Would you tell me the way now?" He asks with a demanding tone in his voice. It reminds him when he negotiates with shadows, but less threatening since he is not the one who has a weapon to point at.

"Dammit, did I dig my own grave?" Robin said in irritation and could only curse himself. There is no way that he is a top servant, he couldn't tell it from his looks and everything. Maybe he's just playing tricks with him, but how can he be sure that he is?

Top servants' power is measured not from their looks, but to the skill, ability, and legend they hold from their past life. Not until he saw that with his own eyes, there is no way he's going to believe it.

Fighting is the only thing he has in mind that may prove his power as a top servant. But he doesn't like where it's going to end. Top servants are the most powerful heroic spirits in SERAPH, he can't fight them head on, he's just a man with a crossbow and poisoned arrows.

Robin can feel his hand formed to fist in frustration. Things just shifted away from his comfort, his feeling of doubt now after knowing that he might be facing a powerful servant. He knows his limits, he needs to think of something that will solve this situation.

"Look I don't want trouble. But if you want information on where to find the Moon Cell. Then Rome is your best bet, there you can find the throne of the sovereign of SERAPH and get the direction from there." He said before putting the crossbow away from the raven-haired servant.

"Throne of the sovereign?"

Robin nodded his head. "Yes, there is a sovereign that rules over all SERAPH, and the throne is where all the information about this world is all stored. If you can access it, then you can find where the core is."

"I think it will be easy. Considering you're a top servant and all." He added.

At this point, Robin will leave everything to the sovereign and her servants, they have more chance of winning than him. He made a wrong call, he's just hoping that things won't end up badly because of it.

"I see." Ren answered. If he follows his words, then he needs to get to Rome and find this throne. However, he has a feeling that it won't be easy, since this is the ruler of all SERAPH. It's probably well guarded and he won't get to it by simply sneaking inside.

Then again. Nothing ventured nothing gained, he supposed. He can at least try to scope the area and make a decision if he can do it or not. But first, he needs to get to Rome, though he also doesn't know where that is. Does he need to fly across another continent?

"I don't know-" Ren's eyes went wide in surprise after sensing a menacing presence behind Archer. "Get down!" He shouted to him before quickly pulling his gun out and fired rounds of bullets in front of him.

"You bastard!?" Robin cried out in anger and pointed his crossbow back to Ren. However, a voice from behind stopped him from doing so and made him turn around slowly.

"Kakaka! I can't believe you saw me without any anti-spirit trap."

A man with long tied back red hair appeared in thin air. He wore traditional Chinese clothing. He has a sinister kind of aura stench with blood, piercing eyes whose clothing looks aflame.

"It's a hobby of mine to sense my surroundings every couple of seconds." Ren replied before completely going into a new demeanor. He's getting a bad feeling about this servant, he needs to stay on guard now that there is an enemy before them.

"Kakaka!" The martial artist laughed wholeheartedly. "I was hoping to take the Archer first before killing you. It seems I've underestimated your ability." He said before eyeing the raven-haired servant. "I don't think we've met in the Holy Grail War?" He asks.

"I'm not a participant in this Holy Grail War." Joker answered and kept the gun pointed at the menacing man. Despite facing a servant who's not afraid to kill, he kept his face composed. Though there is still a faint feeling of nervousness, he won't let it take over him, he faced much worse before.

"Then maybe this is a fate encounter." The martial artist then went into his fighting position. "Let me ask you two, are you going against the king's will?" He asked and noticed the natural look of puzzlement on their faces.

"Who are you talking about?" came from Robin.

"Do not fret about the details anymore. I'm looking forward to fighting you two more than getting you on our side!"

"What?!" Seeing the bloodlust on the man's eyes, the man in green also pointed his weapon to him. Robin doesn't know what he did to be in this predicament, things just escalated quickly.

"I am a heroic spirit from the Assassins class. If you two survive, then perhaps you're worthy of knowing the assassin that will come to take your life. Kakaka!" Assassin then dashed toward them so fast that it only took him a second to appear in front of Joker and send him flying across the field.

Robin then saw the roundhouse kick coming to his face. His instinct made him jump back and save himself from getting crushed and buried in the crater. He retaliated by shooting three arrows toward the assassin. However, its trajectory stopped when he released a burst of powerful Chi.

"Kakaka! Perhaps this is fate as well, the two of us didn't really fight each other during the Holy Grail War."

"I got eliminated early on. But I don't know what to feel after realizing I'm fighting someone who also hides in the shadows." Robin replied while coming up with a plan of attack. He can withered him down by throwing poison arrows, but the problem is how many it takes before it kills him. Also, where is that raven-haired servant?!

"Then show me what you're capable of!" Assassin cried out and initiated the clash between him and the green archer.

Joker felt like a grenade exploded in front of him. He anticipated the attack, but he wasn't quick enough to react. His surprise to see that no mortal damage was dealt on him, guess he considered himself lucky, but he should not let such a thing to happen again.

Jumping back to his feet. He saw the two fighting in the distance. However, it seems Archer is losing his timing in guarding, Assassin has the upper hand when it comes to close combat. He needs to help him before a deadly punch hits the man in green.

Sprinting toward them, he readied both of his weapons on hand, his mask ignited in blue colored flame as he unleashed the persona he was about to summon. As he was about to get closer to Assassin, Joker leaped in the air and showed his acrobatic skills by shooting bullets at the enemy servant midair while in cocksrewing fashion.

When he landed perfectly on the ground, he immediately created distance between them, before going into gunning position and used another round to the martial artist. Seeing that it got the enemy's attention, Robin seized the chance to be out of his range and prepared the necessary arrows against him.

Assassin shifted his attention to Joker, despite being surprised that he was alive, he didn't show it on his face. He quickly dashed towards him with fists charged in explosive chi, he'll knock him up this time.

"Arsène!"

Suddenly a powerful burst of blue flame materialized behind the young man.

**I am thou, and Thou art I.**

It took the form of a demon looking gentleman.

**I am the rebellious soul that exists in you, the pillager of twilight!**

It wears a long-horned demonic mask with a chestine grin, has a black-feathered wings, dressed in a crimson outfit, sharp claws and bladed heels.

**My name is Arsène!**

**Come Trickster! Let us show them the might that rebelled through the false deity that mankind created through its sloth!**

When Assassin was about to reach him. Joker perfectly timed his approach, he swung his knife upward sending it spinning and the enemy in the air, Arsène synchronized this attack with a spark of electricity emanating on his palm, amplifying the damage that it would do.

Robin could only stare at the being behind the Trickster. He can't comprehend if it's a heroic spirit or a demon. Or how is it remotely possible for a servant to summon another heroic spirit. It doesn't make any sense, but one thing is for sure, there is an ominous power coming from it.

Perhaps this is what top servants are capable of. They possess an unimaginable power that no other servants can obtain.

"Don't lower your guard, May King. It's not over yet." Arsène said while hovering behind his summoner.

"How did you-?"

"How would I not?" Arsène let out a devilish chuckle while looking at Archer's eyes. "You're the symbol of noble thievery. You could say that you've inspired me to become one."

Before Robin could proceed for questioning, he was stopped when a silhouette stood up inside the smoke of dust in the distance. It seems the Assassin had recovered after crushing hard to the ground.

"I say we keep our distance from him." Joker voices out his advice to Robin. "He is much superior when it comes to close combat. Our only chance of winning is to team up on him." He said before glancing over to the green archer.

Robin clicked his tongue, he already lost how many times he did it today. But he is right, if they want to win and walk away alive, they need to team up and beat the assassin. "We'll just do a hit and run tactic then?" He said and smiled when the servant nodded.

"Let's do it then."

The two didn't wait for the martial artist to come at them. They surround him like vultures in the sky, running around in circles, firing bullets and poison arrows, making the assassin dodge each projectile coming at him. Whenever he tried to strike a hit on the two, Arsène always intercepted and gave them time to create space and angle to take.

Assassin is starting to feel the pressure from their attack. Being in defence isn't his comfort zone, he always strikes and strikes until his opponent lay dead on the ground. But they aren't letting him do that, forcing him to do nothing else but to dodge.

Despite how agile he is, the flow of this battle isn't in his favor. He knows for sure that he'll lose this one. However, that's what makes it more enjoyable to him. "Kakaka!" He cried out, this kind of situation is what keeps his blood pumping.

Knowing that he might lose and die makes him want to push his ability to its utmost limit. "Give me everything you got!" He said before gathering all of his inner chi, and expelled it in a single blast, creating a shockwave that caused the arrows and bullet to fly away in different directions.

"Damn!" Robin yelled before jumping high in the air and avoiding the blast. Seeing that he has a clear shot below, his crossbow began to emanate in emerald like color as it charged a powerful energy. "Take this!" He then fired a greenish spiraling arrow to the assassin below.

The martial artist saw the attack and called the chi in his hand and shot it like a blazing ball of fire. Two forces clashed one another midair, a radiating arrow against a furious sphere. However, the latter is much stronger and shatters the former into pieces before blasting straight through.

Archer saw what was fast approaching him. However, he is still in the air and cannot get out of its way in time. The only thing he can do is cover himself with his own arm and brace for impact. But to his surprise, nothing came to him, his not even in pain or worse, dead.

"You're lucky that I am here."

Robin heard the demonic face gentleman above him. He is holding him by the collar of his cloth as they float in the air. Looks like he got saved just in the nick of time before that thing could burn him.

"Can you get me back to the ground now?"

Arsène shook his head in disagreement to the notion. "Not yet. We're staying here until you get the perfect time and angle to take the enemy down." He said before his head looked down.

Below them they saw Joker and the martial artist fighting in close combat. But it's clear as day on who is winning between them. Joker couldn't land a hit, and each punch of the assassin are all close calls. Maybe it's only by having dumb luck that keeping the raven-haired servant standing

"I thought he said to fight him in the distance? What the heck is he thinking?"

"His keeping the assassin's attention, giving us a safe flight to get you in angle." Arsène explained and couldn't help but to chuckle. It seems the Trickster is as reckless as he ever was.

"Then get me behind him." Robin said before his eyes flinched after seeing Joker got knockback after his attempt of a hook kick. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked Arsène. He might lose count on how many times the assassin painfully throws him away like a ragdoll.

"Worried about him?"

"I'm not." He said in retaliation. "This plan will not work if he dies before I get my shot." They aren't friends, so there is no point in giving a penny of concern to him, his just being rational about this like he always was.

"I still stand by my point." Arsène replied while giving into a soft laughter. "He will not die. We will make sure that he will not." He answered before they landed behind a tree.

"We?" Robin let out in confusion. Is he talking about the two of them?

"Let just say that I'm not the only one."

Before he could ask further. The demonic winged gentleman engulfed in blue flame and appeared behind Joker to assist him. Robin decided to forget about it and focus on the task at hand.

Joker performed several inward slash of his parrying knife, while Arsène followed up behind him with an upward swipe of his sharp claw. And when it got blocked, he went to a backhanded stab before doing an outward slash. But Assassin's reflexes are just way faster than him.

When the martial artist went on a downward strike, he immediately evaded it by doing a handstand and jumped away to get out of his reach. "Eigaon!" He yelled, kneeling down as an azure flame appeared on his feet, he snapped his finger and Arsène shot a smoggy red, black, and purple flame-like projectile to Assassin.

Created from the very element of death, it has a grinning face before it reaches the enemy servant and explodes in a swirling vortex. A dust of smoke covered the area where the martial artist saw last standing. Joker knew that the spell hit him, he can only hope that it's enough to put him down, but the silhouette standing in the smoke said otherwise.

The smoke then blew away from the inner Chi that Assassin disperse. "My, my, you seem to have an arts on a forbidden element. I can feel that the balance of my Chi has been shaken." He said before crossing his arms. Ignoring the withering pain that is burning him inside and out.

"Regardless. I am both surprised and impressed that you're still standing after taking a number of my punches."

"I don't know why though." Joker replied. He is in the same regard about Assassin's statement, but more on the latter than the former. His way stronger and faster than what he was before. He can think of answers like having the strength of his persona or might be because he turned into a heroic spirit. Whatever it is, it's not something he's going to complain on.

"It is also intriguing to see a servant that can summon another heroic spirit. But it's less impressive than what the king of conquerors can pull off. However, I shouldn't talk like I'm underestimating you, it's unbecoming of me and it might bite me in the end."

"Forgive me for that." Assassin said and slightly lowered his head in apology. "However, I find not your ability but your skill quite lacking. You have the speed and all, but without techniques and understanding, you're just swinging your knife and shooting that gun in hope you'll win in the end." He commented sharply.

"From what I can guess about your skill. You just learned from the fly and adapted to it, correct? No one taught you how to use those weapons of yours."

"He doesn't need to." Arsène replied behind the Trickster. "I am thou, thou art I. Born from the strength of his heart, thus making my power, ability, skill, and everything all his."

Assassin shook his head in disagreement. "That is where the problem is." He said before getting into a tiger stance. "True mastery is earned and not given. You can have the most powerful weapon and ability with you, but you'll still end up the weakest because you didn't earn them."

"Quite frankly, I'm more confident in beating you than the archer over there!"

Joker witnessed how the assassin disappeared in thin air. "Where is-?!" He murmured hastily before activating his 'Third eye' ability to search the enemy servant. He senses his presence for a quick moment before losing it, but from that glimpse he grasps that martial artist is swiftly approaching the green archer hiding behind the tree line.

Robin is just preparing his noble phantasm 'Yew Bow'. But then realized that he lost sight of the target. "Huh?!" His body froze up, despite not seeing the assassin, he felt it's killer aura and deadly fist meters away from his chest. Second tick slowly, as his mind raced, counting the remaining moments before his demise came at him.

" _My Bajiquan needs no second strike…!"_

He curses himself, despite the best effort, he wouldn't make it to save Archer. The enemy servant is just one step away from killing the man. It makes him angry to be helpless in such a crucial situation.

" _Farewell, Archer…"_

But he knows that he'll never forgive himself if he gives up and lets someone die before his eyes. That is opposed to the very reason why he was awakened in this power!

"Arsène!"

The gentleman thief materialized in azure flame and appeared behind him. "I hear your resolve, I shall grant you a symbol of my legend!" He said before transforming into a pure-colored silver needle decorated with small pieces of ruby stone on top.

Little did Joker know, as soon as the needle landed on his palm, the gray colored eyes of him took on a yellow or perhaps gold color. " _O' Treasures hidden among us. Hear my voice, answer my call. Weapons tainted with blood. Luxuries that tempted many hearts."_ He cried out while pointing the radiating silver needle in the sky.

" _The riddle has been solved. Behold! The Hollow Needle!"_

Assassin looks surprise at the wall made from weapons, gems, jewelries, and other riches of the variety standing before him and the green archer. His fist is still engulfed with Qi, trying to penetrate the barrier with all it's might, he can feel it cracking, fissure running to it like broken glass.

But he is in pain, pushing through is breaking his fist much faster than destroying the wall. "Ahhhh!" Despite that, he ignored it, gritted his teeth and endured the pain, there is no obstacle in life that he can't surpass. Gathering all of his power, he put everything in this strike and blew out the wall like a house of cards.

Robin stared in disbelief at what he witnessed. When he thought he was going to die, a wall was built from a variety of treasures and weapons formed before him and protected him from the assassin noble phantasm. The enemy servant managed to destroy it but cost him heavily.

Assassin is standing before him. He can see the exhaustion on his body while covered in smoke, but the most noticeable and eerie sight is his missing left limb. The assassin's left hand is gone up to the elbow. But despite that, the man has a grin on his face while patting.

"Kakaka...I might need to wait until I can fight her." said the martial artist while eyeing his missing part. "What a delightful experience. I haven't felt this way for a while now. Some battles are worth dying for." He then glanced at the raven-haired servant behind.

"Though I still have my right arm to fight. But you have the potential, it would be a waste to kill you before you even reach it."

"I have my pride in killing my target. But just for today, I'll let you two go for now." Assassin then looks challenging at the green archer. "Except if you want to kill me now, then go ahead. But I won't die easily." He said before raising offensively his right fist.

"I can see that." Robin replied before sighing. "But it's only going to be a pain in the ass killing you. From what I heard earlier, someone is ordering you to go on a spree assassinating servants. If I take your life now, the odds of that person will go after us is high."

"Letting you go will give us more time to prepare for our next encounter. I don't think healing a missing arm is easy, especially for a heroic spirit who clearly is a human."

Assassin smiled after hearing his statement. "We will see about that." He said before dragging his body to leave. "I forgot to get your name." The martial artist stops and asks the raven-haired servant.

"Joker"

"Kakaka! I guess it's only fair to hide your identity." The man laughed wholeheartedly while in pain. "Very well, Joker. I shall look forward to our next battle. If I win, you'll tell me your name, and If I lose, then you have the reward of knowing who is the assassin that failed to take your life. Until then, farewell." He bid his goodbye and continued carrying his own broken body.

"What an hectic first day in SERAPH." Joker murmured in a deadpan manner before letting his back fall flat to the ground. Staring at the sky, his first day in Shujin is like a dream in the past compared to this day. Guess this proves that no one can really anticipate everything that will happen in life.

"How are you doing?"

"I could take a nap."

Robin could only groan. He can't believe this guy, one moment ago he was fighting for his life, now he's laying on the ground like nothing happens. Though he can't really blame him for that, he also wants to hit the hay and call it a day.

"Hey you're Joker, right?" Archer started with a little conversation. "We didn't get a good start, and you also saved me twice." He said before scratching the back of his head. "But let me say thanks for the rescue, I really owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." replied the Trickster while showing a soft smile. "However, since you said that you owe me. How about you help me get to Rome?" He said and couldn't help but to grin when Archer looked shocked.

"Hold up! Already? You're calling that debt already!?"

"It's quite urgent you see. I want to get on the bottom of it immediately." He answered before pushing his upper body into sitting position. "Just take me there. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you not going to take a rest? The place where the throne is guarded, you might end up fighting an army if you get caught. Or worse, get sentenced to treason!" Robin cried out as he explained.

"There won't be a problem if I don't get arrested right?"

"Are you serious? Do you know what you're saying?"

Nodding his head, Joker grinned with confidence. "I'm a phantom thief, sneaking into places is my spotlight. I won't get caught that easily." He said while being proud to himself.

Robin stared at him in agape. Just when he thought that things were over and he could end it by being appreciative to the raven-haired servant. But no! He just dug his own grave! Sometimes he just wants to beat himself, he is his own worst enemy. Especially his big mouth that can't shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Servant Profile  
> Servant identity: Ren Amamiya  
> Also known as: Joker, Trickster, The man who will save the soul of humanity  
> Gender: Male  
> Height / Weight: 175 cm / unknown  
> Alignment: Chaotic Good  
> Class: ???
> 
> Profile:
> 
> A quiet young man who has little no power or influence in the world and is restrained by the rules of the system he was born into.
> 
> However, beneath the demeanor lies a strong-willed Wild Card leading the Phantom Thieves and capable of exploiting a world born from distorted cognition called the Metaverse. To his teammates his code name is Joker, and to the residents of a mysterious place named the Velvet Room he is known as the Trickster. 
> 
> Ren Amamiya is the leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves of Hearts which aims to change society by touching the hearts of people and performing illegal heists.
> 
> Parameter
> 
> Strength: [D+] 
> 
> Agility: [C++]
> 
> Endurance: [D] 
> 
> Magic: [D]
> 
> NP: [C]
> 
> Class Skill
> 
> [???]
> 
> Personal Skill
> 
> Crest of the stars [Rank: B+] : The higher the rank, the higher one's attack power is increased. By expending mana through it, unknown to Ren, he can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. An efficient Skill that costs little mana but lacks the explosiveness of Skills like Mana Burst. In addition, this unique Skill also has the effects of the Instinct Skill - since it felt like it was missing a little something.
> 
> World Arcana [Rank: Ex]: The Arcana that represents the world's totality, the symbol of fulfillment, wholeness, and harmony. It was his reward after saving the world from ruins. An ability that Joker hasn't fully utilized and perhaps not aware of its real power. Regardless, it's a powerful version to the skill [Miracle],  
> It can make the impossible possible, but the result might be random, and it's up to Joker on how he will use this 'Miracle' that is given to him.  
> Due to Sophia tempering. It awakened the power to [Actualize] his persona, making them more real, but less weaker to their legend.  
> Noble Phantasm
> 
> The Hollow Needle:Treasure of the good and the sinners is a hidden treasury that Arsene had discovered. Legend said that the key to where the fortune of the king of France is hidden can be found through the help of the needle. 
> 
> Originally, the Noble Phantasm will take the form of the vault where it fires all the hidden treasures of France, it also contains weapons that the heroic spirit born from France had wield. However, due to the Trickster will to protect those in need. It changes and becomes a barrier-type noble phantasm.
> 
> Not only that, because of the nature of the Moon Cell’s virtual world, instead of summoning a vault, the Hollow Needle steals treasures of France from a similar vault. And then create a wall that shields everyone behind it.
> 
> The Noble Phantasm rank [Base: ~] will increase depending on how prosperous as a country France is. Added to that, the affection of it’s people to the user can also drastically put the Noble Phantasm to a higher rank.
> 
> Little did a golden heroic servant know. That his precious treasures are not safe from the notorious phantom thief. Arsene Lupin!


	3. The City of Rome

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

It's broad daylight in the prosperous and growing city of Rome. Protected by a mighty wall and automaton soldiers, the people living here felt entirely secure and safe each day. It's streets are buzzling with noises from the carriage passing by, blocks of buildings with a variety of design and sizes loomed in the distance, statues that commemorate their emperor are standing beautifully, and an amusement park filled with laughter and joy.

It's the very image of a perfect city, one that many rulers failed to achieve, a kingdom that is closely to be remarked as a living utopia.

However, despite how tempting it is, they aren't here to enjoy what Rome can offer to them. A grand imperial palace surrounded with sturdy walls and guards patrolling it's every corner is standing before Ren's plan of infiltration.

This is where the sovereign of SERAPH is residing. From the information he heard about the ruler, Hakuno Kishinami, is the sole victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. After her triumph over all odds, she became the sovereign that protects SERAPH and the Moon Cell from danger.

He can understand why Archer is against this plan, the risk isn't worth it to take. If they get caught, they'll be sentenced to treason, put in a forever solitude of confinement, be treated like garbage despite being a heroic spirit, or worse skip all of that and get deleted in SERAPH instead.

It's basically a life sentence or death penalty. Neither any of the two will end up to their liking, especially Archer who voiced out his complaints from the start and up to this point. But Ren needs to gamble, despite being against it, Archer is confident that he will find the information at the throne located inside.

They are done scooping the area, at least what can be seen outside, he has a plan in mind but it's not foolproof. The only reassurance he can give to Archer is that he will not drag them together if things go out of his favor. He alone will bear the punishment.

"What now? If you're looking for my penny of thoughts, I say just think about this more. Perhaps get a team or something, because I assure you, it's not going to be as smooth as you're hoping it to be."

Ren glances at the man in green standing beside him. He nodded his head not in agreement but in understanding. That may be the best possible course of action, finding a team to infiltrate the sovereign's home, it's a basic heist thing to remember. But he already made up his mind, it's reckless and idiotic, the lack of preparation make the chance of failing high, and the consequences waiting is heavy.

He doesn't want to involve someone for a risky personal goal of his. He would rather do it alone.

"So we're going out of this place now?" Archer almost let out a smile of relief as he asked. But then frowned when Joker shakes his head in disagreement. "Do you want me to explain why you should not do this?" He will gladly talk for a whole day if that is what's going to get him out of this ridiculous situation.

"You might be a top servant. But are all the coming troubles worth it?"

"I'm not sure." Ren replied.

"Then why are you so persistent in doing this?!"

Looking at Archer, he sees the frustration in his eyes. It reminds him of the look from the people that knew his life as a phantom thief. Angry about his recklessness and concern about his well being. Perhaps he's just imagining it to Archer, but he appreciates that he looks out for him.

"Because going to the Moon Cell core is the only thing I know." He answered. The moment he opens his eyes, a goal has been set to him, though he doesn't know the real reason, but what he knows is that he needs to get there. Find the Demiurge and stop it's plan.

But the truth behind the matter is still a mystery for him. He was played once by Yaldabaoth, forcing him to be an important piece in a unjust game, putting the masses as the playing board, and then dictating their fate as the outcome of the twisted experiment of his.

Perhaps a similar fate will repeat or maybe a different one. Regardless, he is set in finding the truth.

"However, I don't want to be a blind man that just listened to the voice inside his head. I will find the truth to this predicament I've woken into."

"Must be tough to be in that position." Archer murmured. Top servants are summoned by the Moon Cell with one purpose, dealing with any possible threats that will harm SERAPH. It's admirable that they are secretly protecting this world, but he can't imagine living for one purpose only. They are like puppets and the Moon Cell is the one pulling the strings.

But then again, heroic spirits that turned into servants aren't much of a difference. They lived for their master's will, that is the price for getting a chance to walk in the plain of the living. Depending on how one looks at it, they might have the freedom of being _solo servants_ , but the influence is still there, which makes them still a puppet.

Having that kind of dark thoughts make him disgusted. He feels like he is betraying himself by thinking that way. The old man will definitely smack his head if he said that outloud or worse kicked him out of the village.

"You could say that. Even so, I'm against that way of life." Ren replied with a half smile on his facade.

Letting out a grunt, Archer gives up in trying to change Joker's mind, reluctantly crossing his arms on the chest. "If that is THAT important, then I'm not going to stop you." He said with a sharp tone. Despite that, he respects his decision, even admires him a little, he also values freedom over many things.

Which is why he might regret saying this. "The least I can do is help you a little. But don't expect much, alright?" Robin sighs softly and after seeing the priceless look on his face, he couldn't help but to smile.

"Are you sure?"

Robin shrugs his shoulders before answering. "Don't fret about it more. Since I'm already here, I might as well see it to the end." He answered. It's not going to be easy as when they get inside the city that is for sure.

"I do have a plan." Ren said and continued when Archer's attention was on him. "I need a distraction. Something loud that can get all the guards attention. That will be enough for me to get inside." He explained his plan in a straightforward manner.

"It doesn't need to get any civilians hurt. I just need a loud noise." The Trickster added in a hurry.

Nodding his head. Robin looks at the scenery behind in the distance. "We passed a vantage point on our way here. I could use that place to make the distraction you need. It also has a street that I can use to escape." He informed with a grin.

"That's good. Then I'll get ready and wait for you." Ren nodded his head. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." He genuinely said to Archer before transforming into his rebellious form and promptly hid.

Before Robin could reply, the thief was already gone. "I should let him borrow this…" He murmured before sighing to himself. It only came to his mind that he has a cloak that could help him to sneak inside. If he gets caught, he's going to be guilty about it. Hopefully, by some miracle, Joker will be able to pull it through.

"What a gutsy servant." He said before a smile appeared on his face. It's strange that he's lending a hand to him more than what he intended. Originally, he planned to shove the problem to the sovereign. But he might have just misunderstood Joker's intention, he often thinks about himself first rather than understanding others.

He doesn't look like someone capable of harming innocents. But his getting a sense of anti-hero on him. Regardless, better not idle around any longer. "I should get going and make a loud noise." He murmured and about to go on his way until.

*Boom*

A loud explosion heard somewhere in the busy area of Rome. Robin saw a black smoke rising in the clouds, hearing crying voices in the distance, and people running in every direction.

Chaos then ensured afterward.

* * *

A little girl with ruby-colored pupils and short white hair drops the storybook on her hand after hearing an explosion outside. She promptly stood up and walked toward the window of her room to see what happened. From the distance, she saw a wide shade of black smoke in the skies. Her heart started to race in concern for the innocent people in the area.

"Altera!"

Hearing her name. She turned around after the sound of her door swung open. A worried young female with long wavy brown hair and eyes, dressed in white-silk robe, came to her in a hurry. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asks while caressing her.

"I'm fine, Mother." Altera answered not in the slightest of discomfort from the sovereign over reacting. "What happened? Are we under attack? I-I can fight if needed!" She said. If someone decides to attack their home, she will not hesitate to lift her sword once again to protect it.

"I still do not know. But Rin and Lancer are already on their way to check it." Hakuno Kishinami answered while patting the child's head. "You don't have to fight. I can handle it." She said and couldn't help but to smile seeing Altera trying hard not to show on her face that she's enjoying the gesture.

"Anyway, I'm relieved that nothing happened to you." The sovereign stopped and put her hand away as she stood up. "I'll also need to be ready just in case." There is a high chance that this is an attack than a accident, she needs to make sure that everyone is prepared in case of deployment.

"Stay here and continue what you're doing. Once this gets sorted out, I'll read you one of your books."

Little Altera nodded in delight. She bid her goodbye and watched her leave. After that, she went back to where she left the book earlier. "Then one day…" She quietly read. It's a story focused about a family that got separated because of the war. Her mother, Hakuno, told her that the setting is quite mature for her age, but she insisted on reading it.

After being reborn into a child. She began to like heartwarming stories about family. It's something that she, the white titan and not Attila the Hun has ever experienced before.

She didn't have a family. Although she has a brother and sister, she hasn't met them or knows their names. They are created by Velber, part of the Umbral star agents of destruction. Altera doesn't want to acknowledge the Umbral star as her parent, she is far away from the mindless titan she was before.

That is why she started calling Hakuno her mother. She wants to be in a family, she wants to have a parent that will love her like the story she reads. Altera had found one, a family in Hakuno, and happiness that she never felt before.

But she wondered. How about her brother and sister? Did they also find true happiness like her? Or are they still trapped in Velber's clutches?

"I hope they-...!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. There is a familiar feeling that she senses. It's just outside the door of her room, something that she hasn't felt before but at the same time she's attached to it. Confused on what it was, Altera slowly walked toward the door and opened it.

She saw something move fast. And when she gets a complete image of the outside, there is nothing waiting for her. But she swears to herself that she sees something here a moment ago. "No...where did it go?" Altera murmured to herself as her eyes roamed around the empty hall.

Although no one except her was in the hall. The familiar feeling she's sensing is still there. It went straight and Altera followed, by every step she takes, the source is getting closer. And after she met a grand door leading to the throne room, Altera took a deep breath and grip the handle tightly and opened it.

"Who are you?" She asks.

Standing before the throne is a young man with raven wavy-colored hair, dressed in fancy black clothing, and a domino bird-like mask covering his eyes. Both of them look at each other in surprise but for different reasons.

Altera is shocked that the unknown feeling she's getting is coming from the young man. Meanwhile, the Trickster is stunned from getting caught by a child. Luckily, he immediately recovered his composure and activated his 'third eye' to check the surroundings.

'A servant?!' He thought in disbelief. Ren couldn't believe that the female child standing before him was a heroic spirit with an incredible amount of power that surpassed both Robin and the assassin.

This is bad. Someone already saw him before he even started getting the information on the throne.

"Are you?" She said but ended up whispering. "Are you my...?" Altera couldn't believe it. This feeling she gets from him, it's because of the mark on her body reacting to it's kin. _The crest of the stars._ It's the pattern that didn't come from the Hun, but from Velber, it's the symbol of its creation to them.

Then does it mean that he… is one of her lost siblings?

Before she could repeat without fidgeting. A shadow passed beside her and went straight to the raven-haired man. Then she heard stones crumbling and saw a dust of smoke inside the chamber room.

"You're quite a fool to think that you can easily get inside our home without permission?"

Altera heard the familiar voice of a woman. As the smoke faded, there was a girl with long golden hair clad in revealing crimson-colored outfit. Holding a hand-crafted crimson sword, made from meteor metal. Grace and beauty is her entire being, an emperor in red. Her name is Nero Claudius, the ruler of Rome.

"Altera!"

Turning around she saw her mother running in concern. "Are you alright?" Similar to her question earlier, Altera nodded her head, however, she couldn't help but to worry about the wind she's getting in the situation. "Mother! You shouldn't…" Altera tried to warn Hakuno, but the sovereign quickly acted as a master and gave order to the red of the rose.

"Saber, get him away from the throne!"

"Understood, Praetor!" Nero nodded and without a moment of words, she dashed toward the young man and swung her sword horizontally. The two then dance around the room, where saber relentlessly chases after the intruder.

"I need to get you out of here." Hakuno said to Altera as she grabbed her hand. "Saber, I call the others to help you!" She yelled at her most loyal servant. After getting the call from a trusted master, Rin Tohsaka. She didn't need to get everyone there since Rin and Lancer can deal with the group of pirates led by a rogue servant.

"Umu! Thank you, Praetor. But I can solely deal with this servant." Nero replied before giving one last glance to her master as she ran with little Altera back on the hall. "Are you just going to run? Or will you stand up like a man and fight?" She shifted her attention to the raven-haired servant and went to a downward slash.

Joker clicked his tongue as he almost got crushed by the woman's sword. He jumped back and created a distance between them. She is fast, similar to the assassin he fought the other day. She also has the strength, it would be fatal in trying to challenge her sword with a knife. Her technique isn't as explosive as Assassin, but she swings her weapon with grace and perfect precision, while keeping all her side guarded.

Perhaps he can use the same tactic that was used in Assassin. But if he does that, attacking a servant of the sovereign, he'll be treated as the enemy of this world. It's a predicament that seems inevitable. Nonetheless, he needs to get out of this place, the reinforcement has probably been called, and he'll be cornered soon if he stays too long.

"Take this!"

His instinct got him out of getting thrust by the crimson sword, but it didn't save him from the kick on his stomach that sent him to the nearest wall. Joker then felt something burning in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the red saber holding her flaming sword up high.

Seeing the approaching danger. Joker's mask engulfed in blue flame. "Persona!" He yelled and summoned the persona whose name he called. Nero eyes are in disbelief when something stops and has a grip on her sword. The ember flame started to extinguish, and the scent of burned ashes reached her nose.

"What are you...?" She said in bewilderment as her eyes looked at the paper golem standing between her and the intruder servant. All the response Nero gets is a soft grunt before she gets launched toward the ceiling. Luckily, she was able to control her flight and landed perfectly on the floor.

"Hmph! Is that how you introduce yourself?" Nero asks while pointing her sword on the paper golem.

"I'm sorry but we're in a hurry." Joker replied with a flair of confidence in his voice. He then pointed his finger at the crimson emperor. "Don't blink." He said before ordering his persona, Shiki-Ouji, to fire an invincible physical force to the woman.

Nero caught the attack and easily sidestepped to avoid it. She's about to make a comment about his clumsy effort, but Joker runs past her with a grin on his face and jumps on the hole he created. "You coward!" She cried out in frustration and chased the servant to the imperial yard.

"Praetor. The intruder is escaping, I'm currently chasing him and we'll probably reach the street at any moment. I'm requesting for support to apprehend this rogue servant." Nero reported through the ring on her finger.

"Understood. Archer and Medusa are on their way." A smile painted over her face after hearing the delightful reply of her praetor. Keeping her eye on the running servant, the chase continues until they reach the crowded streets of Rome.

"Stop! You can't get away on this!"

The Trickster heard the woman voice shouting behind. It doesn't look like he lost her despite his speed. He can try entering a narrow alleyway but he doesn't know it's sides and corners. He is clearly at a disadvantage not knowing the area well. However, he'll just need to improvise and go with the course of events.

Summoning Arsène, the gentleman thief touches his shoulder, becoming one with him, letting the Trickster to have his raven feathered wings as his own to use. Joker then spread his wings and soar to the sky, passing above the walls that shielding Rome.

"I see him. Awaiting order." Nero heard a man's voice over coming from her ring. She expressed annoyance to herself, surprised to see him able to fly, his out of her reach at this point. As the emperor of Rome, she can't let him escape without being punished for targeting her home.

"Shoot him." She said with a commanding tone.

"Understood."

Things are going well for the early part, the wings that Arsène led to him did take a bit of effort to get used to. However, disaster struck quickly, losing his aptitude, Joker saw a stream of blood gushing out on his right shoulder.

His head moves slowly to the side and discern the reason behind it. A bronze sword is impaled on him, he didn't doesn't know when such a thing hit him, but one thing is for sure. It hurts, the pain is immeasurable, the feeling of blood running out of his body, the feeling of something stuck through the skin, muscle, and bone. He never felt such torment before.

Joker pummeled down on the ground and created a crater upon impact. Any ordinary person should be dead after falling to such height. However, the Trickster is wide awake, enduring agony, grinding his teeth to not scream. Moving his left hand, he took a hold onto the impaled sword and twisted it's way out of the limb.

He couldn't help but to let out a sharp cry before the sense of relief came to his senses. Joker couldn't feel his right arm anymore, even then he needs to keep moving before his pursuers catch up. Dragging his body out of the crater, he holds the wounded arm to stop the blood from streaming.

Healing it already crossed his mind, but before he could summon a persona, he got blown away when something crushed behind him. Joker's body tumbled a number of times before stopping.

"The chase ends here." He heard a cold feminine voice different from the girl with golden hair. She has long purple hair and is dressed in quite revealing clothing that shows her curvaceous body. She has a cover that hides her eyes, and chains with sharp ends on both hands. The Trickster didn't need to use an ability to see if she's a servant, just by glance, one can already tell she is not ordinary.

"I suggest you give up."

"Can't do that, pretty miss." Joker chuckled as he said it. While laying on the ground, he stretched his left hand above his head, before the female servant realized it, a hook fired in vast speed and dragging the Trickster body away from her. Seeing where the grappling hook was taking him, he braced himself and used his back to break the glass window to get inside the establishment.

He immediately finds his way behind what looks like a counter to hide. Catching his breath while holding his wounded right arm, he finds it strange that he is not losing consciousness from the amount of blood he lost. Even so, he's not going to complain since it works in his favor.

"I need to heal my arm." Joker murmured and focused on summoning a persona that knows a powerful healing spell. But he felt an approaching presence outside the establishment. "They catch up already?" He said in surprise after picking up three servants.

The female servant with a sword, the alluring one with sharp chains, and one who's new to him. Joker took a deep breath as he assessed the situation and thought of a plan for escape. His surrounded and outnumbered, he can fight them with personas, but it will bring the whole forces of Rome to him.

It's better to conserve his energy in escaping and only fight when necessary. "What to do…" He murmured while his eyes roamed around the room and fortunately something caught his attention. "Look at that." With a grin on his face, he took the thick parchment laying on the floor and looked for the last piece of material he needed.

The emperor of Rome, Nero Claudius, the monster from Greek mythology, Medusa, and the nameless Iron wrought hero are all standing outside the place where the raven-haired servant is last seen.

"We got him cornered." Archer replied with a stern gaze on his facade. "He can't run as fast as before with that wound he receives." He said.

"I hope it does." Nero answered before putting her hand on her waist. "Despite the excessive force, this charade needs to stop. By capturing and punishing the criminals, shall bring ease to our people." She announced and then materialized the crimson sword on her hand.

"That is good and all. However, we should not underestimate him." Medusa commented. "We don't know his class, and he might have something waiting for us."

"He might be an assassin." Nero suggested. "But I saw him summon a familiar back at home. It's quite to hard describe what it is, but I sense one of them is similar to a heroic spirit."

"An assassin that can summon? Hmm...That isn't possible, but maybe he's a caster." Archer said before letting out a sigh. "But what he did is really bold for a Caster class. Regardless, we will get the answer to these questions once we get him right?" Seeing the nod of confirmation from Nero, he readied his blades which color is remarked to yin and yang.

"Hello? Saber are you there?"

"Praetor?" Nero looked very surprised from hearing her master voice. "Is something the matter? We're about to capture that servant." She informed the sovereign over the ring on her hand.

"I see that's good, however-"

Hakuno's voice then got interrupted when another voice chimed in. "Please don't hurt him!" The three heard Altera's tearful and desperate request in her tone.

"Praetor, what is happening?"

"I'm not really sure. But she's begging to not hurt him." The sovereign replied. "If it's okay, try to just apprehend him."

"Understood." The three replied before the communication died.

"Let's go inside then." came from Nero as she led their team inside the store. It was clustered, like it was raided by bandits, the lights are off and there is no one who can be seen with insight.

"Where do you think he is?" Archer murmured to Medusa. Seeing her nodded, he and Nero followed where she's pointing at. "Behind the counter, huh?" He whispered under his breath.

"You have nowhere to run. You're cornered and wounded. Give up and just come with us peacefully." Nero tried to negotiate with the servant. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Is that so?"

They heard his voice.

"Yes, you can have our words on that."

"But one of you shot a sword on my arm." Hearing a dark sounding chuckle, it brings quite a discomfort to the three. "Still you got me." They saw the servant get up with his hand in the air.

However, there is something that doesn't match their expectation.

'Wait...what happened to the wound?' Archer's eyes widen in realization after seeing the grin on the young man's face. He saw his hand open and drop something. But before he can discern what it is, a cloud of thick white smoke covered his and everyone's view.

Then they heard a sound of shattering glass. "There?" He said and followed where the noise came from. As the smoke fades away, they see that the servant is missing and there's a newly broken window near where he was last standing. "It seems he went here." Archer clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Then let's follow before he gets away!" Nero commanded and jumped out the window. "Let's spit up, I go straight and you two go in different directions." She said and the three went in their way to search for the escaping servant.

Little did they know, the servant they're searching for didn't leave the place, he's hiding behind the corner near the backdoor exit. Letting out a sigh of relief, Joker couldn't believe it worked. He managed to fake them out, thinking that he went out through the window.

Slowly exiting to the backdoor. It led Joker to a narrow alleyway. Unsure which path to take, he went south in hope that it will lead him close to the walls. "Maybe I should change clothes." He murmured to himself.

According to the green archer. He is surprised that in normal clothing, he can't feel or tell if he's a servant. It is also the reason why he gets inside easily compared to him. Perhaps he can walk around easily by doing it. However, he can smell the blood on him.

Despite having his shoulder healed, the strong scent of blood is still there. "Better just find a place to hide quickly." He said before returning to normal clothing. Making out of the alleyway, he is now back on the street, although it's empty, he can now at least see the walls that protect Rome.

"Now I should just go straight and…" He stops after hearing a marching sound nearing close to him. Looking at his side, he saw a two blond haired individual leading a large force of automaton units. The first one is a tall young man with wavy hair and aqua eyes, wearing a silver armor with floral patterns over his black and dark blue overall.

The other one is a young slightly androgynous woman in her early-mid teens with a slender physique, soft skin, golden hair, and green eyes. Her face showed elegance, and an aura of strong chivalry as she dressed herself with a beautiful blue-colored armor dress.

He didn't need to check if they're servants, at this point it just came naturally to him whose servant and who is not. Judging by their appearance and the knightly impression he's getting on them, it would be bad if they get the stench on him. Joker is about to hide and return to the alleyway, but he already got noticed by them.

"Hold there young man!"

Turning around, the dashing male knight called him. "Yes? You called me?" Ren replied while pointing a finger on him. It seems he cannot take a break, they just keep coming one after the other.

"It's dangerous to be outside at this time. Something is happening near this place, I ask you to immediately get back to your home or leave this place for the time being."

"Is that so? I wasn't aware, sorry. I'm going back then." He answered with a sheepish smile. Giving them a small bow, he promptly about to return to the alleyway but once again get stopped by the male knight.

"Wait, I remember now. You're one of the newcomers to Rome isn't that correct?"

Nodding his head to answer, he looked at the knight questionably.

"I just wanted to apologize. This is your first day in Rome and such things already happened. We'll make sure to tighten the security in the future. I, Gawain, give you my word to that."

"Some things can't be avoided. But it's a relief to hear that." He said and put a smile to the knight's face. "I must be going now. I don't want to get in the way of your duty." Ren waves them goodbye and about to leave for the second time. But he got called once again, and it's the female knight who did it.

"Did you go to that alleyway?"

"I was…"

"I see." She said before shifting her gaze to the male knight. "You go ahead, Gawain. Do you best, Lancer needs your help to save Rin. I'll make sure that he gets back safe." Her tone is somewhat commanding as she suggests that.

Gawain looked confused. But decide not to question his king's decision. "As you wish." He and the automaton force march straight to the empty street. Leaving Ren and the king of the knights by themselves.

"You don't really need to-." Ren tried but the female knight interrupted him.

"You're the one that saber and the other are looking for, right?"

"Excuse me?"

Arturia stood firmly with a sharp gaze on her eyes. "I heard the report. And based on my perception of the situation, you've managed to trick them into thinking that you went the other way. But luck isn't on your side today, surrender before I force you into." She said and swayed her left hand.

Ren doesn't know what it is. But she's holding something invisible to the naked eye, even his 'third eye' can't describe it entirely. Even so, it's powerful, his getting different colors from the usual. It's bright, akin to the radiant of the mighty sun, he can feel the disruption happening inside his soul.

Those who lived in the dark are furious and showing strong hatred toward the female knight. While those who are bashed with brilliant light are singing in glory, telling stories about the heroine, and dancing in joy.

Ren stared back into her gaze. She's waiting patiently for his answer, if he decides to fight then he'll get it, if he surrenders then she peacefully agrees to it. Not only she's observant, but also very powerful. His outmatch against her, but he already made this far to surrender. Transforming back to his rebel form, the female knight understood his decision and pointed her invincible weapon at him.

"So this is what you decided." She said before holding the invincible air with both her hand and pointed the tip at the servant. "Though I'm just a wandering servant of SERAPH, I can't let my duties as a knight be neglected!" Arturia announced strongly.

"Causing disturbance isn't my intention. It just so happens that it ended up that way." Joker said and aimed his gun at the knight. "And as a phantom thief, I can't let myself easily get caught!" The two then clashed with one another, but as expected, Joker easily got pushed by her sheer swordsmanship.

He dodge, duck, and rolled, evading every slash and strike that the knight threw at him. But despite calculating each evasion, she still manages to find an opening to throw him off guard. Knowing that close-combat is a defeat for him, he created distance between them, and before she could close in, he fired all the rounds of bullets at her.

However, the female knight made a sharp zig zag maneuver, instantly appearing before him. Joker managed to guard her flying knee, but it sent him launching to the building behind.

Arturia about to chase after, but then a massive white tiger leaped from the establishment that the servant crushed into and charged at her with incredible speed and sharp claws. "Ha!" Managing to shield herself with the invisible air, she concentrated her strength and yelled as she deflected the attack.

Looking at it closely, the beast must be a celestial being, it's radiating with such aura crying its existence. Nonetheless, Arturia seized her chance to attack, swinging her sword horizontally, she sent the coup de grace to the creature. But to her surprise, the being released shards of ice that protected it from getting cut to half.

"That's enough, Byakko." She heard the servant voice standing in front of the wrecked building. The feral white-furred tiger then disappeared from the azure flame that engulfed in its body. "Can't you just let me go? I didn't hurt anyone."

"You still entered the sovereign home without permission. Not only that, you've caused damage in the area and attacked the emperor."

Joker let out a sigh before touching the back of his head in discomfort. "Well yes, I should hold accountable on all of that. But to make it clear, I didn't attack that girl, I was aiming on the wall behind her." He said and realized that it's not going to save him from the cases he's facing.

"You can tell your story after I've sent you to jail." She said before dashing toward the servant. However, she stopped midway and missed the arrow that was directed at her. Arturia then jumped away when it exploded and released poisonous toxins that turned the ground into a pond of purple liquid.

"Who?!" She looked around, trying to locate the archer hiding in sight, knowing that it's not the raven-haired servant considering that he was also genuinely confused on who did it.

"Don't just stand there, Go!"

Joker recognized whose voice it was. Nodding his head, he quickly ran away from the female knight. Arturia clicked her tongue in annoyance, it seemed he had allies helping him to escape. She tried to go after him, but the unknown archer quickly drew the string and fire.

Arturia then proceeds in doing a sharp maneuver to escape the archer sight. But she's dealing with a skillful marksman, one that is probably the same level of the nameless hero that she knows. And not only that, whether the arrow hits or not, the toxins that it releases is keeping her in bay and slowly closing the ground she can run to.

Holding her invincible sword, she closed her eyes and used her senses to get the surrounding. Releasing a soft breath, she took a single step, and immediately turned around and swung the weapon upward creating a tornado in its wake. She heard the panic from the archer, but decided to go after the raven-haired servant rather than capturing his colleague.

The one she's chasing is still within her grasp despite the distance between them. Arturia concentrated in releasing a powerful burst of energy coming from her sword, she then dashed like a speeding bullet dispersing with night-blue magical energy. In just a second, she is able to tackle the running servant to the ground.

Arturia then immediately turned around and scattered the arrows fired at her with the invincible sword bursting with jet-stream energy. She then planted her armored boot to the raven-haired servant so he couldn't move. "The element of surprise is gone. I can anticipate all your attacks, mysterious archer." She said as a warning to the servant helping him.

"And you. I shall take you to the place where you'd be judged."

As much as he wants to reply with a witty comment. He can't. There is something that caught his attention.

Joker felt the ground is shaking. It was weak at first, but as the moment passed, the shake grew stronger and closer to them. As the female knight put him back on his feet and captured him. He saw a wave of destructive flood that is wrecking everything in its way, and also a large ship sailing in it.

And both are coming straight at them.

"Stand behind me!" He yelled, breaking the knight's hold and standing in front of her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Saving beautiful girls, of course." Joker replied with a grin on his face. Summoning Arsène, he snapped his finger and engulfed the gentleman thief in blue flame. It's form began to change into something smaller, and when the flame faded, Arsène turned into a silver needle.

"I call thee! _The Hollow Needle!_ "

A wall of weapons, gems, jewelries, golds, paintings, and many luxurious items stand between them and the ravaging flood, like a stone cutting the flow of the river. Saving them from getting drowned and crushed by the currents. However, the flood is still going, and it's only getting strong every second.

Arturia heard noises like shattering glasses. When she looks around, the water is breaking inside the wall. "It's losing its strength! It's not going to hold much longer!" She yelled while watching the wall begin to crumble like cards.

"I see that…!" Joker replied back as he held on to the Hollow needle. "We need to get out of here." He said hastily. The wall is starting to fade in existence, if they stay here then the flood will kill them.

"But how? We're cornered and I don't see any way to get out."

"Through there!" He said while looking above. There is a hole in the coned wall of the treasury. However it's quite high, almost similar to an apartment. "Can you jump that high?" Joker asks.

"Yes, I can." Artoria replied before gathering a large amount of mana on her sword. This will launch them to the air at vast speed. "Hold onto me!" She said and extended her hand onto the raven-haired servant.

Joker tried, but he felt the wall that is protecting them almost faded into existence. It's only by luck and quick reaction that he is able to keep it from disappearing. "I can't. The flood will get into us before we can fly away." He explained and saw the troubled expression of the knight.

"You go ahead. I have a plan."

"What plan?" Artoria asks while trying to stay calm as the treasure begins to tick away.

"It's really reckless. But you go first and catch this hook that I'll throw." He explained and showed the grappling hook device wrap around his wrist. "There is no time for hesitation, so do what I told you!" Joker said in a commanding tone that surprised the king of the knights.

"It will be fine." He then smiled softly as he faced the flood that was breaking through the wall he created.

Smiling in face of death while protecting the innocents and those who are precious to him. Artoria cannot stop herself from comparing the young man with the shield of the knight of the round table, Galahad.

"Very well." She replied in understanding. He's right, they both will die if she hesitated. It seems it's the only option available for them. Still she can't help but to be worried, they're both fighting each other as enemies moments ago, but now they're trying their best to survive together. How the tables had turned as what the saying goes.

Shaking her head. She blasted through the gap and stopped midair waiting for the hook to come. 'You better make it…' Artoria frowned with unease as she counted every second for the hook to appear.

However, Artoria almost drops her sword as she watches in horror how the ravenging flood devours the wall completely. Now that the hindrance is gone, the destructive torrent continues its course in wrecking havor everything standing in the way.

"No…" Was all the king of the knight muster to say as she landed on the roof, broken as she remembered the servant's final moment.

* * *

Altera lost track of the time thinking about the mysterious servant. She's constantly looking at the markings on her body, touching it with her diligent finger as it follows the patterns.

She was born with these markings. A crest symbolizes power, grace, and beauty. That is how her Mother, Nero, and Tamamo describe it. But for her, it's just a mark of destruction, a reminder of her past self, that Velber created her with one purpose. To destroy everything.

Altera loath it, hated it, despise it to her core. But she grew accustomed to it, as days passed, living with her mother and everyone, she started to accept it for what it is. Knowing that she's far away from the hollow shell that the Umbral Star proclaimed her to be.

Then something happened. Today, her markings felt something and got drawn to it. Out of curiosity, she followed it. And to her surprise, Altera saw that servant who was causing the attraction of her crest. It never happened before, this is the first time that she experienced it.

And then it hit her. The _Crest of the stars_ is reacting to him because he has the same marking as her.

"Then he is my…"

Stopping her train of thoughts. Altera quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a sapphire-colored gem. There are only two of these gems, Rin makes it for her as a gift, it's to keep in touch with her most precious friend.

Touching the gemstone. It activated the invincible layline that connects it to the other gem. Taking a deep breath, Altera softly called out her friend's name.

"Jeanne?"

It didn't take a second before she received a reply.

"Altera? Is something wrong?"

Hearing her voice, Altera smiled in relief. But that isn't the reason why she called the Saint of Orleans.

"I need your help. Please, come to Rome as soon as possible." Altera pleaded. She's the only one that can help her. She wants to know who that servant was, start calling him by his name, rebuild the familial connection that Velber didn't allow them to have.

She also doesn't want to cause panic to everyone knowing that he is part of Velber, it might become a hindrance for him to open up. Not until she got the full understanding about him, she'll keep it a secret until then.

"I'm on my way." Jeanne replied on the other end. "But can you explain to me the situation of your distress?" She asks genuine questions with concern.

"I think...I've met my sibling."

* * *

Robin jumped from roof to roof, following the ship that is sailing through the torrent. He can see a man with a chestine grin, steering the wheel, laughing like there is no tomorrow while his crew is holding to their life hoping not to get thrown away from the ship.

It seems that he was the servant that caused the explosion from earlier. The audacity of the man, raiding and causing trouble to Rome itself, not afraid of the punishment and enemies that he'll make. However, people will call him hypocrite, since he almost did some trouble in Rome. Well, not as troublesome and destructive as what this man is doing.

Regardless, that isn't the reason why he's following the ship. He's chasing it because Joker is there. Not inside per say, but the correct word to describe it is that Joker is attached somewhere on the ship. What part is it, he doesn't know, that is why Robin follows it.

He saw what happened when Joker's noble phantasm breaks. It was quick and subtle to perceive, but he saw him summon that demonic gentleman and fire a tethering rope before getting eaten by the unforgiving torrent.

Robin knew that Joker is reckless and more often idiotic. He thinks of others first before himself. If he lived in the same era as him, he'll be dead due to moronic reasons. What is there to gain in kindness if people will take advantage of it. Just by thinking through that logic makes him irritated.

But perhaps that is why he is helping him. Maybe to understand it more, the lesson he learned in the Grail War mustn't be enough if he's acting this way. "Argh! Focus!" He yelled to himself and promptly landen on the ground where the wave died and the ship had crash-landed.

He ignored the people getting out of the ship and the goods they're carrying. Robin scope around, hoping that he'll find the servant, and thankfully after a minute or so, he found him unconscious, still breathing, and covered in bruises. "Look at you." Archer whispers under his breath.

About to carry him to safety, he heard a gun click behind his head. "Now, now. Turn around slowly." A man's voice speaks on his back. Letting out a soft grunt, he did what he was told to and faced the man.

An aged man with a long white beard and vigorously robust body, he wore a tricorn hat that symbolized his leadership on the raiding pirates and clad in violet-colored robe fitting for a captain. He has a long cutlass resting on his shoulder, a rifle on his hand, and a cunning look on his face.

"Why are you here, kiddo? Did the sovereign send you?"

"She didn't." He replied and gestured his hand in surrender. "I was looking for him. And you see, he managed to get one hell of a ride on your ship." Roblin could only imagine being submerged in an angry tide while holding onto a rope. Well the bruise on his body tells everything he needed to know.

"Is that so? Hmm…" The old pirate then glanced over at the raven-haired servant. He then grinned joyously. "Why don't you take him and follow me." He then waved the rifle in his hand. "Usually it goes with the line 'You don't have if you don't want to' but I insist for you to follow."

Letting out a sigh, Robin carries Joker on his shoulder and then follows the old pirate and his crew. They are able to leave the ship undetected, and reach an abandoned terminal of carriage somewhere in Rome were they all settled. Once inside, the old pirate captain asks him to tell their stories.

Of course in a threatening manner.

Without much of a choice, Robin told him everything that happened this day, and after he finished, the captain consumed the cup of ram and let out a laugh that echoed inside the place.

"So you two are just like me. A wanted man in Rome."

"No, it's only him. I was forced to help him."

The captain slapped his own leg and grinned in amusement. "You still 'helped' him. That will not justify your action." He said before sending an eye signal to one of his crew who handed him two pieces of paper. "Not that it matters anymore."

"You see. I need some extra hand if I want to get out of this place."

Robin looked at disbelief on the portrait drawn in the paper the captain was holding. It's his and Joker's face. "What is the meaning of this?!" He said with a venomous tone on his voice.

"I make sure to have a portrait of the faces of my crew. Not only to commemorate them joining, but also to make a statement that _we're all here together_. As a band running to escape the laws chasing after us."

"You bastard!" Robin yelled and pointed his crossbow to the captain. However, a number of guns are also pointed at him as retaliation for his hostility.

"It's only life imprisonment or death is waiting for all of us in Rome or perhaps the whole SERAPH. But calm down now, kiddo. Like I said, we are all here together. They cannot make us crumble as long we have each other."

This man is twisted, a manipulative bastard, full of greed, and one that abuses his power as a heroic spirit. Robin can only curse himself, he should just escape when he had the chance, now he's a deadman that is being used by this leach. "Dammit…!" He murmured angrily before lowering his weapon.

"Fantastic. Welcome aboard, kiddo." The captain then handed over their portraits to one of his subordinates. "Now then, wake him up and we'll plan our escape." He said before taking another drink of rum on his cup.

Robin watches how one of the pirates throws a bucket of water on Joker. Up to this point, he doesn't know who to blame why he ended in this situation. Regardless, he sat down angrily on a chair and waited for Joker to get all his senses together.

"Good day to you!" The captain greeted the awakened servant gleefully. "This kiddo told me that you are able to stop my noble phantasm for a moment, that's great and impressive if I say to myself. But I have a better story, kiddo tell him about what happened." He said.

Archer clicked his tongue in annoyance, this old leach is getting on his nerves, but he can't do anything about it. So he told Joker what happened, about the situation that they are in. And when he finished, he fully understood the sharp gaze that Joker gave to the grinning captain.

"I know that you're angry. But I'm a man that takes chances, when life gives you a lemon, right?"

"But let's move on to that. All you had to do is listen to my brilliant plan and we all can escape this predicament. Perhaps spend the spoil in our hearts content." The captain then flick his finger for his men to bring a table to him. He then flatten a map of the city on top of it.

"Within an hour or two Rome forces find us. But we have enough time to execute our escape." He said then pointed to the 'X' that marked on the map. It is quite a distance between their current location and the marked area, and it's near the giant walls of Rome.

"There is an unreconstructed building here that is connected to a underground tunnel. My men already dig another path that will lead near the ocean where we can ride our ship and sail far away with money in our bag." The captain explained with a dark looking grin on his face.

"We'll use the wagon to get there. They will not get suspicious since it's looking like a cargo delivering the building supplies there. Despite the commotion we made, parts of Rome are still as busy as ever. Especially this area, I must say fortune is with us, both figuratively and literally."

"Now you two will be the crew's gunmen. Your role is to protect us. Simple right? If you did a good job then I might throw a bag of gold for you two." He then looked at Robin. "I want you to escort the first batch. So go ahead and get ready." Seeing the annoyance on his face, the captain grinned ear to ear, as if their reaction is his amusement.

"And you're staying here." He said to Joker. "The last and the most important batch is on us to guard. It's still a while before we go, but get yourself comfort, alright? Do your best on your first day."

The two servants stand up, their strong gaze of hatred follows the captain, especially Robin. "Can't believe we're just going to follow what he says. Dammit, he got us by our necks." Archer said and kicked the chair away from him.

"I'm sorry, I promised myself not to get you involved much longer." Joker replied with a sincere apologetic tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I appreciate that. But I'm the one that digs my own grave, no need to apologize." Robin answered trying to calm his nerves. But that image of the old leach grin is pissing him off.

"I'm still going to hold onto that promise. So please, bear with it until I find a way to get us out of here."

"I feel like I don't deserve your help. There are a number of times where I just want to leave." He said what he was thinking out loud, realizing what he did, Robin let out a pitty sigh to himself.

"Yet you manage to find yourself here with me."

Robin after hearing that laugh miserably. "Must be because I'm a idiot." He said with a half smile.

"No…" Joker replied and looked at the archer. "We both are idiots. That's why we find ourselves in such situations." He said before painting a smile of confidence on his face.

"But I don't think it's wrong. We're just doing what we think is right."

"What we think is right, huh?" He murmured under his breath. A smile unknown to him then creeps on his face. "Maybe? I'm not sure about that." Robin then waves him goodbye and follows one of the pirates on the back.

After they left, the rest of the crew, together with the captain, waited for half of an hour until one of the crewmates entered the establishment in surprise. "Captain, the report had arrived." He said before taking the piece of paper attached on the bird feet and giving it to his captain.

"Wonderful. It seems they arrived safe without any inconvenience." Announce the captain before gathering everyone's attention. "Alright men! Pack up and we're going next!" He and his crew, minus Joker, cried out in high moral and enthusiasm.

Joker stands up and watches everyone prepared. His attention, however, shifted when he saw a group of women, chained together, crying and scared from the men that were laughing maniacally and harassing them.

"Captain. Would this slave make noises if we put them on the wagon?"

"That's why we're going to patch up their mouths. If they struggle, then put them asleep." answered the old captain.

"Slaves?" Joker utter in disbelief. Eyeing the old captain, he looked at him in pure disgust. Who in their right mind will put someone in slavery? His despise to the captain grew stronger as he jokingly answered his question.

"A man can't live without a woman isn't that right?" He said with a horrific grin in his face. "Not only they are great for slavery, but also do the job to satisfied one's pleasure."

"Columbus, You're an animal!"

The captain glanced at his side to see who said that. His smile grew as he approached the girl with black colored twin-hair. Dressed in a crimson-colored turtleneck that has a symbol of cross printed in the middle, long black boots, black stockings, black skirt. She has a strong gaze, burning with hatred to the captain and everyone that joined his animalistic crew.

"You're not wrong about that beautiful and strong master, Rin Tohsaka." The captain then leaned closer to the girl's face. "I'm an animal. But what makes a human an animal? Is it by greed? By lust? Or simply by doing something undesirable? Because from my view, everyone in their life did something bad. Which makes all of us an animal."

"However, I'm not like the rest. I'm that kind of animal that will stay on the top." He touched the girl's chin who expressed her abhorrence to him. She tried to kick his groin, but the captain simply blocked it and proceeded to sexually harass her. While his crew is watching in anticipation and cheering like hyenas.

"That's enough."

Everyone, including the captain, stop and look at the masked raven-haired servant.

"Look kiddo, you can wait for your turn later tonight." One of the crewmates replied and made everyone laugh except the girls shrieking in fear and Joker.

"Shut up."

No one listened to his voice and continued laughing and harassing the girls. They only stop when Columbus speaks.

"Everyone stop." He commanded and backed away from Rin. But he looked irritated for having his time spoiled. "Let's not waste time and get out of here. We can have our fun tonight."

"Now then kid. Calm down and get ready to leave." Columbus then turned around but heard a click of a gun behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" He remained composed and didn't need to see who it was.

Joker's only answer is his unwavering gaze at the captain. Despite being surrounded by rifles and swords from the crewmates protecting their captain. In all honesty, as a phantom thief, he can let go that they steal a large amount of money in Rome, but as a person, he can't let these people walk away while enslaving and harassing these maidens.

"Put down your weapon." He said and quickly turned around to point his own rifle at Joker. With a grin on his face, it seems he's all talk, he can't even pull the trigger and let him be on the same level as him. "Give up kiddo. You don't have the courage-"

"Have you ever feared for your life before?"

Columbus looked questionably at Joker. He interrupt him to ask a stupid and nonsensical question. "There is nothing to fear in life as long as you don't give up trying." He answered and related it to his motto in life. A man can achieve anything with that moral. It's true for everyone, even the heroic spirit of the past will agree with him.

"Let's see how long you can hold onto that." Joker replied darkly as his mask lighted up in azure flame. "Persona…" Using his rage, he called the persona found in the deepest part of his soul. Despite its broad daylight outside, the surroundings turned dark, the air became heavy enough to make bodies shiver in fear, and the menacing giggle echoing is causing terror in everyone's heart.

_**I am Thou, and Thou art I.** _

Her childish voice, enough to make hearts flutter, and a velvet-colored dress drape itself to the edge of her knees.

_**I'm a spectre that haunts people's dreams. Created through insanity and imagination.** _

Her golden hair locks burst in existence, and everyone, even the most fearsome of them took a step back in dread but some are not strong enough to withstand it and faint.

_**I am the wonder and madness in his mask. My name is Alice.** _

Tendrils of dark magic surround her from bottom to top. While her crimson eyes stared with seeming innocence at men holding weapons.

_**I want all of you to do one thing for me…** _

Without a warning, multiple tendrils created from darkness snatch all the weapons that are pointed to Joker.

_**Would you die for me...please?** _

* * *


End file.
